


Putting It All In

by Sikami



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Con Artists, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Sad Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sikami/pseuds/Sikami
Summary: The title is very misleading. This is a collection of EXO drabbles and story ideas I've thought of. It's a dump really.





	1. Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: grammar mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a push-and-pull relationship.

Baekhyun's just had his fun of torture with his latest hostage. He feels like a newborn baby; fresh from his mother's womb and finally tasting the sweet air for the first time. So refreshing. Sex with his boyfriend is probably the next best thing. Speaking of boyfriend, the devil himself wraps his arms around Baekhyun's waist from behind and leaves a trail of kisses up his neck.

"You were really unfair," his lover whispers next to his ear.

"And why is that?" He turns to look at Chanyeol. He thinks of how handsome the man is while stroking his cheek.

"Baiting me with sex. You know I can't go against that. But bringing up Jongdae? That's not fair," he pouts and Baekhyun can't help but chuckle.

"You're so cute. You know Jongdae can't resist the ass. He loves a little foreplay before we actually get on with it."

"Do remind me why I let you sleep with others?" Chanyeol asks.

"It's because I caught you sleeping with Kyungsoo without my fucking permission." Baekhyun has his cheeks puffed out and pats the giant's face while speaking.

"It was a mistake. You know I'm loyal to only you. And you slept with Jongin. Aren't we even?" Chanyeol leans in.

"Nah. I at least had the decency to do it in the living room and not _our fucking bedroom_ you cunt." Baekhyun hisses and pushes Chanyeol off of him before he can land a kiss. His mood isn't that fantastic anymore.

"You're still sleeping in the couch by the way,"

"But we already had makeup se-"

Chanyeol is cut off.

"Which wasn't much of an apology, if you ask me." Baekhyun has a point. It's been _months_ since the whole incident happened and Chanyeol hasn't even _uttered_ a single apology to Baekhyun.

The shorter of the two knows he'll be victorious in this little game he and the giant are playing. He's patient enough to wait for Chanyeol to crack. The man might love Baekhyun to the moon and back but his pride is something else. Byun Baekhyun doesn't care though. He doesn't lose. With that in mind, he starts to walk away. He doesn't bother to clean up the mess he made.

As he opens the door, he says, "You know, maybe sex with Jongdae won't be that bad."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this is. I just want some complex relationship fic abt this two haha


	2. Conman on the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rising actor Park Chanyeol has his whole life planned out for him but it's all ruined when his bride-to-be leaves him on the altar. Enter Byun Baekhyun, a conman with issues, who he meets one faithful night.

"One-night stands aren't the solution to everything Park," Jongdae tells him before taking a swig of his whiskey.

 

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up at the dead of the night. Chanyeol's beside him; sleeping in peace. He caresses the man's face, putting his fringe aside, before leaving a quick kiss on his forehead, not for the last time. He gets dressed and writes a quick note to the sleeping man before leaving.

"Until next time, _Chanyeol_."

 

-

 

"I haven't seen you since forever..." Chanyeol says, still taking in what's happening.

 

"Where have you been? I- I couldn't find you anywhere. I looked. Searched for you."

 

"But you never appeared. The bar. The hotel. The cafe. The church."

 

"Didn't that mean something to you Beak? Was it all a lie? Did you really have to leave me, just like that? Not even a goodbye?"

 

"It wasn't like we made a promise to meet again, Chanyeol. I told you, didn't I?"

 

"I said I wasn't a devoted man. I'm still not."

 

"Your pain and suffering was your own fault. If you want someone to blame, blame yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol au where baek becomes chanyeol's everything and gives him everything, only to be left because baekhyun never felt the same (or did he?)


	3. Platonic Friends with Benefits

"So...we're friend with benefits now?"

"What? No."

"Are we dating then?"

"Definitely not."

"But we just had sex."

"And it was great but I'm not looking for anybody right now. You should know that better than anyone."

"I do. It's just... We just had sex, not for the first time mind you, and you're saying that we're not dating nor are we friends with benefits. What exactly are we?"

"I don't know. Friends with benefits sound like such a 'the only thing between us is fucking' relationship to me. Which is clearly not our case. I've known you since middle school and you practically know everything about me. This is not strictly just sex. You get me?"

"I do. I really do but I need to clear this up. We have sex but have no romantic feelings for one another. Is that what this is?"

"In a nutshell... Yes. I love you Minseok. You mean so much too me and I love our cuddling and make outs and the way you man handle me and everything but I harbor no romantic feelings for you. Maybe I do. I don't know. But I'm not looking for anyone right now. You know that."

"Then does that make us have a platonic relationship with benefits?" Minseok stares up at Jongdae. Instead of answering, the younger dips his head down and kisses the daylights out of the older.

After one heavy make-out session later, Jongdae pulls away to catch his breath. Meanwhile, Minseok's hands start to wander onto his lower half (particularly around his ass and thighs). A moan escapes him when a finger slips inside his hole. "Let's call it that," he chokes out before another finger enters.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I suck at writing smut so I had to end it there. If anyone's wondering though, Minseok finger fucked Jongdae before going for round three *wink wink* They're in Minseok's apartment and let's just say that their neighbors couldn't get that much sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

"What makes you think you have the right to replace Han?" He jabs.

"What makes you think you aren't a temporary replacement?"

"What makes you think he'll ever love you like he loved him?"

"Enough Sehun! Stop it. You've said too much."

"Enough? You've gotta be kidding me."

"I was just getting started," he snarls.

"This guy here thinks he's actually _special-"_

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

Sehun pulls himself out of Minseok's grip, giving him a quick glare before looking at Baekhyun.

"Do you love Chanyeol? Is that why you don't want me near him? Because-"

"Love Chanyeol? Chanyeol's my best friend. Why would I-"

"He loved Han. It isn't Chanyeol. It was Han."

"Was..?"

"Han is dead. He died three years ago."

"All because of _you."_

No one denied it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This angsty scene has been on my mind since forever. Just conversations because I don't feel like describing things.


End file.
